


Follow and Drown in Me

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: TTAI Bad Endings Drabbles (Post-Game Release) [6]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: This is what i kinda expected to happen in the Saji Route “Saji Big Escape” ending





	Follow and Drown in Me

**Author's Note:**

> How we get here  
> 1\. Saji Route
> 
> 2\. Say no to being open to threesomes
> 
> 3\. Mix of supportive answers and pushy answers
> 
> 4\. Say no to letting him fuck you 
> 
> There is rape in this just forwarning you and some mild bondage
> 
> I like Saji alot he’s my favorite incubus fyi. But in the real world this is what happens, sometimes the abused become the abuser 
> 
> This is unlike After the End of the World. Kenta is gonna get better and get away from the person who hurt him. And there will be repercussions for Saji.

Kenta had been so close to coaxing Saji into coming back to the front dimension and give both Earth and Devi & Vald a second chance. So very close, but not quite. Before they crossed through the portal Saji suggested they re-affirm their bond. When Kenta refused, the incubus became angry. 

”I want sex” Saji growled out his eyes narrowed angrily as he started advancing on Kenta. “I wont accept your refusal” he continued gradually closing the distance between himself and his mate. “You shouldn’t hurt me this way” he added close enough now to grab Kenta. 

“Saji... listen to what I’m saying and try to trust me” Kenta said beginning to back away from the irritated incubus. “I know what’s best for you” he went putting his hands out in front of him defensively. 

“You know nothing!” Saji yelled backing Kenta into a corner and boxed him in with his arms and mind control. The human made pitiful noises as he struggled to get free of the mind-control. The anger of rejection bubbled in Saji’s stomach making his skin itch but then a fragment of a conversation wandered back into his mind. 

“In fact...Once you realize how beautiful you are, you’ll become certain I’m not good enough for you”

That must be why Kenta was rejecting him now. Not because of a lack of want for him (Saji could very much feel that Kenta still desired him through their bond) but from a fear of being unwanted by Saji. The itch in his skin faded away to be replaced with an ache in his chest. 

“Shhh it’s okay. I understand, I understand” Saiji said sweetly stroking Kenta’s cheek and staring affectionately into those wide red eyes. “I know what’s in your heart, you’re worried I’ll get tired of you huh?” he cooed letting his hand wander down to tug at the collar of Kenta’s teeshirt so he could kiss the human’s neck. 

“I’m a little hurt that you would think I’d dump you but it’s okay. I forgive you for that assumption, afterall” Saji said pressing more kisses to Kenta’s neck before continuing. “I’ve not been a very good mate so far. Fleeing into the back dimension and making you worry, maybe even making you believe that if we had sex again I’d try to abandon you a second time” he finished and took hold of the bottom of Kenta’s shirt before pulling it up and over his head. He then gently guided Kenta down to lay on the floor and so he’d be more comfortable as they proceeded forward. Kenta could do nothing except groan weakly and try to free his mind from Saji’s hold.

“You’re scared to go over that bump again, i get it. But I’m going to fix that, just relax and let me love you. Then you’ll see how sincere I am” Saji reassured pressing kisses down the middle of Kenta’s chest down to his bellybutton. He then moved onto removing Kenta’s belt and then binding the human’s arms behind his back with it. Saji then relinquished most of the control he had over Kenta’s body. After all his objective of showing his mate how much he loved him would be moot if he couldn’t feel it. However he did not give Kenta back his voice... not yet. If Saji gave his mate the ability to speak again he’d probably start babbling out lies and excuses again about why they shouldn’t do this right now. 

“I know you wanna talk right now but you and I both know you’re to scared to speak rationally right now. So for now... let’s just talk with our bodies” Saji said unbuttoning Kenta’s jean so he could pull them off. Kenta tried to fight back, tried to scream even though he knew he couldn’t, tried to kick Saji to keep him from pulling his pants off all to no avail. His shoes and socks were also removed in quick succession, leaving him in nothing but his underwear beneath Saji’s gaze. He turned his head away and squeezes his eyes tightly shut managing to let out a small whimper in the process. Kenta’s cheeks had turned pink with embarrassment: he felt exposed under the incubus’s stare.

“What’s wrong?” Saji crooned cupping Kenta’s cheek and gently turning his head back. “Oh! I guess it’s only fair” he trailed off letting ho of the human’s face and stripping down. Kenta couldn’t help opening his eyes out of curiosity before quickly shutting them again and turning an even deeper shade of pink after getting a glimpse of Saji’s naked body. Saji grinned to himself as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kenta’s boxers before yanking them down and off his legs to be discarded onto the floor. 

Kenta’s will to fight flared up once more and he tried to knee Saji in the gut without success. The incubus merely grabbed his thrashing legs and held them open before creeping forward to settle between his mate’s thighs. The human turned his face away once more trying to mentally distance himself from the awful moment. Saji let out a sigh and leaned down so his nose almost bumped against Kenta’s chin. 

“If I give you back your voice will you look at me?” Saji said quietly licking a stripe along Kenta’s jaw. The human froze up under the licking but gathered his wits enough to nod frantically. The pressure keeping his vocal cords down lifted and he coughed a few times before looking at Saji.

“Saji please! I’m sorry, I didnt mean for my words to hurt you but this isnt the w—“ Kenta’s words were cut off by Saji sticking two fingers in his mouth. 

“I accept your apology. Besides I already told you I understand why you were saying such cruel things. But that doesn’t really matter right now. I want to be gentle with you, so please....” he punctuated his words by adding another finger into Kenta’s mouth. 

Kenta tried to say something in protest but instead ended up gagging on the digits in his mouth. Eventually Saji pulled his fingers free and slipped a hand under Kenta’s hip to prop him up before pressing a slicked-up finger against the human’s asshole.

Kenta let out an uncomfortable groan as the tip of the finger slid inside. It was quickly followed by the other two fingers stretching the ring of muscles. He continued groaning in pain until he started groaning in pleasure. Weakly he tried to wriggle away but whatever way he went, Saji’s fingers followed until he was a flushed and moaning mess. 

“There that should be enough” Saji finally said pulling his fingers out and pressing the head of his cock against Kenta’s now relaxed entrance and sliding in an inch without much difficulty. “Just stay relaxed, I’ll take it slow okay?” 

“...okay” Kenta said dejectedly. All the fight he’d been struggling to keep up had amounted to nothing. He was no match for the alien, there was nothing he could do now except wait for it to be over. His only regret now was that his arms were bound behind his back, maybe just maybe it would have been more bearable if he’d be able to hold Saji during the act. 

After it was over the incubus redressed both himself and his mate before cleaning up their mess. A feeling of calm contentment flowed through Saji as he helped Kenta to his feet and they made their way back into the main dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this, I am aware I am a nasty person for writing this kinda stuff


End file.
